


OmegaDick Week Fills

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bat Family, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: The smaller Fills for OmegaDick week that I don't want to post separately.Tags will be added as become relevant.





	1. Day 1 - Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Day 1 is short things. I’m sorry. I wrote these last and after the entire draft of the Big Bang + all of the other days I just couldn’t do longer things. 
> 
> Pairings: Roy/Dick-onesided pining
> 
> Also look I have a historical royalty AU. Don’t really know how that happened exactly but it’s a thing now apparently.

King Bruce Wayne had a job for Roy.

And look, when Roy first found that fact out he too though the mission would be a thin-veiled cover of Bruce trying to get him to die under acceptable and heroic causes so that Bruce would be rid of him without having to face Dick blaming him. Which Roy got – he fucked up big time, accidently gave an enemy vital information while also getting her pregnant. But Roy had already been punished enough for it – a baby and a banishment all his to deal with by himself.

So Roy had gotten himself worked up and ready to tell Bruce where he could shove his quest and hope that Dick will forgive him for doing so.

Except Bruce didn’t want to send Roy far, far, away from his eldest heir. Oh no, Bruce apparently wanted Roy to stay right here and with Dick.

Except – not like that. Roy blew his chances for that. But at least he still gets a chance to prove he isn’t a complete fuckup.

And he gets to do it at Dick’s side.

Thank you King Bruce.

“Well don’t you look nice,” Dick says, having apparently snuck up on Roy while he was staring out the window.

“Bit odd wearing Wayne house colours but thanks.” Roy doesn’t even think before giving his response, it’s been his position since he first tried his new clothes on and looked at himself in a mirror.

“They’re my colours as well,” Dick says.

“Yeah, well, you look better with them – don’t match my skin,” Roy says finally turning around to actually look at Dick. And the new, very flattering outfit he’s wearing. “And you look really good.”

“Thanks,” Dick says, “you ready to go?”

“It time already?” Roy had basically been left to wait after his meeting with Bruce.

“Yep. And I can’t be without my guard in there.”

And there it is, the deal. Roy can work his image back into something actually allowed to be acknowledged by the very people he was a part of by keeping all prospective suitors a reasonable distance from Dick.

The deal is frustrating in two regards. One, Roy used to be one of those suitors until he went on the mission and fucked everything up, now getting the cruel irony of standing in the way of the very place he used to be. Something Bruce probably well knows and part of his reason behind giving the job to Roy – salt in wounds and all that. And two, both Roy and King Bruce know that Dick can probably break the arms of any suitor that he doesn’t want near him before they could even realise what he was doing, he’s just not allowed to by society. But Roy, so long as he’s there by King Bruce’s commands, can. This whole thing a performance to society to hide just how competent every member the Wayne family actually is.

Dick grins at Roy through and Roy can accept the frustration of it. At least now he is allowed to hit the assholes who think they can be pushy about trying to woo Dick into being with them.

And, oh, if he isn’t looking forward to punching the debatably-kinged Slade. That alone will likely make up for everything else.


	2. Day 1 - Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Wally/Dick. First time writing Wally’s POV (that isn’t “well it could be Wally”). Probably shouldn’t have done that once I was already exhausted from writing but what have you. 
> 
> Once again, a short thing. I’m sorry – but at least you got 2? 
> 
> Pairings: Wally/Dick

“Hey Dick?” Wally calls from where he’s standing in front of the crib in their bedroom, still in his Flash costume and looking down at a baby swaddled in blankets. “I didn’t happen to skip like 8 months did I?”

“What?” Dick asks, walking in the room looking, thankfully, still very pregnant.

So Wally hasn’t accidently been sent through time and missed the birth of his and Dick’s first child. That doesn’t explain the baby in the crib though.

“Oh,” Dick says, thankfully picking up on Wally’s confusion at it. “Tim found her on patrol, her parents are... well they’re not coming for her. I said they could put her here until they find her other relatives. Better that than bothering to set up another cot just to have to take it down again in a few days.”

“Or risking Bruce deciding he’s going to adopt her instead,” Wally jokes. Although she probably isn’t Bruce’s type – too young for one and not possessing the dark-hair he apparently looks for in those he’ll legally claim.

Dick laughs softly, but grins in the way that Wally just knows he’s going to say something smart.

“Well he probably already has the small Robin costumes ready for this one,” he says gesturing to his stomach which contains their baby. “So he won’t even need to make them.”

“Please don’t tell me Bruce has a Robin costume ready for our baby.” Wally totally wouldn’t put it past him. He’s already anxious enough thinking about _Lian_ starting to go out to join the crusade and she isn’t his kid and is also over the age they were when they started. He does not want to be thinking about his not-yet-born baby doing it.

“Well, yes, but it’s a onesie,” Dick says, in the Bat-clarifying way where they technically didn’t lie but also are completely aware that they provided the wrong conclusion.

“Oh thank god.” Wally’s heart could not deal with the alternative. Sure Bruce wasn’t anywhere near as terrifying as he had been when Wally was younger but he was still Batman.

Dick laughs again because he enjoys nearly giving Wally a heart-attack apparently. A Bat even after months of maternity leave.

“How long do you think she’s going to be with us?” Wally asks as he catches his gorgeous omega-Bat in his arms, finally being able to press a kiss against his neck like he wanted to when he finished saving the world.

“Depends how long it takes to get her records and get in contact with whatever other family she has,” Dick says, happily scenting Wally back. “She should be with them before the baby’s born though.”

Which is good seeing they’d have to set up a second crib if she wasn’t.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 – Maternal Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the bonus this day isn’t even on a separate prompt. I just really wanted to write this okay. This is from a verse that the Big Bang is from but honestly so removed from the plot I don’t think it’s spoiling anything. 
> 
> Warnings: Breastfeeding
> 
> Pairing: pre-Roy/Dick

“Fuck,” Roy says as he digs through the bag he packed for the outing with Dick.

“What?” Dick asks.

“Forgot to pack her bottle, damn it.” And they were having such a good day out with Dick and Damian as well. But Lian is too young to miss one of her feeds throughout the day or even delay it.

“Give her here then,” Dick says and laughs at the look of confusion Roy must have given him. “Remember the bit where I’m like a walking milk production currently?”

“Yeah but that’s for Damian.” Dick’s body had decided that because there was no other person available to feed the pup Talia had dumped on Bruce he would.

“Trust me I make more than enough to feed Lian too,” Dick says and Roy has listened to more than one complaint about how sometimes even after Damian feeds Dick still feels way too heavy with milk for comfort.

“I wouldn’t want to pressure you or anything.” Roy’s also listened to more than enough complaints on Dick’s part about Bruce starting to treat him as nothing more than a means to his son’s meals.

“Roy I know you see me as more than a walking meal station for you kid, and I don’t want to call it a day just yet so just let me do this,” Dick says and Roy can’t really argue with it. He just promises himself that this is going to be a one-time thing and he’ll remember the bottle next time so Dick doesn’t feel obligated to keep feeding Lian.

Lian doesn’t latch to Dick as easily as Damian does. Which makes sense seeing she’s been exclusively bottle fed for so long – she doesn’t know what to do with a natural breast.

Dick frowns at it and Roy half-expects it to just not work and them have to call the day off in the end after all.

Dick shifts Lian a couple of times and eventually she does latch. Roy lets out a breathe he didn’t realise he was holding.

“There you go,” Dick mutters quietly, settling down as Lian greedily nurses. Having quickly seemed to have gotten the picture once latched that this is where her lunch for the day is coming from.

And Roy can’t seem to drag his eyes off it.

Dick doesn’t seem to even be thinking about it that much. Just gently running his hand over her hair as she greedily sucks at him. It’s no different to how he feeds Damian – something so natural and familiar.

And, yeah, sometimes Roy wishes it is always Lian that Dick is feeding. But he’s made peace with the fact that it’s not. Right now he at least gets to have it once. And he’s enjoying the sight of it at the chance.

“Does it feel different?” he asks because he can’t help himself.

“Hm?”

“Feeding her compared to Damian?”

“A little. She seems to gum more I guess? Probably because she’s used to bottles,” Dick says. “It’s not that noticeable though, and she’s not being too rough on me or anything before you worry.”

“I wasn’t-” Okay he probably was.

“Sure,” Dick says, voice heavy with doubt, before his attention is drawn back on Lian. “You finished?”

Dick adjusts Lian a bit more before being satisfied that she has had her fill. Handing her back over to Roy once he is.

“You want to burp her while I feed Dami?”

“Sure.” Lian is happy in Roy’s arm and the act of burping her familiar for him.

Watching Dick nurse Damian isn’t that foreign of a sight and Roy now knows he enjoys it less than watching him nurse Lian. But he now knows he’s going to forever associate the two. Is always going to think about Dick feeding Lian when he sees him feed Damian.

He isn‘t Bruce though. He doesn’t expect Dick to serve his needs or wants like the Bat does. Isn’t going to presume Dick will just keep feeding his pup for him.

He’s also going to always remember the time Dick did. 


	4. Day 5 (extra): Batfamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on the Grayson issues that coincide with the Robin army. I still haven’t read the Robin army stuff so have no idea how accurate this is to that whole plot but generally something similar to that just where Tim and Damian move in with Jason during while Bruce has amnesia and Dick off being a spy and Jason ends up as Head of Pack. 
> 
> Warnings: Jason fearing teen pregnancy, Jason previously threatening to air his brothers’ naked bodies to the world (the actual plot in Batman & Robin)

There are a number of goals of Jason’s past he has come to regret. Sure, he sticks by his logic that killing the Joker is the best for everyone. But he’s aware that Gotham needs a Batman like Bruce, and that maybe threatening to air his brothers’ naked bodies to the world to reveal their identities a touch too much. But he was never such an idiot as when he thought he might want to be head of the Wayne or Bat packs.

Because, with Dick gone and Bruce just not _up there_ anymore, he basically is. And let him tell you there is nothing more stressful and aggravating in his life than trying to keep the youngest two Robin’s in safe. What with Tim constantly vanishing with his ‘Titans’ and thus having Jason fearing teen pregnancy on his watch, and Damian baring his baby-alpha teeth to everyone who ever looks at him.

Jason _regrets_ ever wanting to be in charge of them.

Because he wants to never have to do this again. Ever.

And while he’s at it – screw Dick for pretending to be dead this whole fucking time. Because Dick can do it. Dick _has_ done it. Sure he might have fucked things up with Tim during his last stint and all of that, but he could at least pull heel over the two, instead of Jason who feels like he’s on the fucking decision counsel instead of being the one in charge in anything but image.

And extra screw Dick for just casually returning like it’s no big deal and immediately getting them under control again.

Because when it’s _Dick_ the two little shits don’t want to go out fucking their teammates or trying to start fights with dudes 5 times their size. Oh no. No, all they want to do is cuddle up with their omega Big Brother and fucking nap with their noses buried in Dick’s neck. Acting like they’re Dick’s young pups desperate for their mother’s scent.

Look he gets it – they thought Dick was dead and now he’s not and it’s been too damn long of being told otherwise. He gets why they want to absolutely rub Dick’s scent all over themselves and theirs on his. He gets it. He feels it. That’s all good.

He also knows that tomorrow it’s going to be the same. Sure, they expect Dick to listen to their positions more than they do Bruce, but they also respect him as leader. Respect him as Head of Pack.

And _damn it,_ so does Jason.

And _he knows_ Dick is going to fuck off again, leaving Jason in charge, because of the ever-vague _spy business_. And he knows the little Robins are going to go absolutely ape-wild again when he does. But he also knows that until then Jason can stop having to be in charge. Can hand the reigns back over to Dick and, at least for a little, not think about every action of his in terms of how it will affect the two that are his responsibility.

He can’t believe he fought to try and have that. Can’t believe how stupid he was in thinking that that was something he wanted.

And he’s never been more grateful that he didn’t actually get it.  


	5. Day 6 - Arranged Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember that historical AU I apparently have now. Yeah. This is set in it. 
> 
> Also I acknowledge this is my weakest day in terms of content posted. It be like that sometimes. 
> 
> Pairings: contemplated Babs/Dick; Kori/Dick; Donna/Dick; Roy/Dick; Slade/Dick; Joey/Dick; Wally/Dick

It is time for Dick to get married.

As much as Bruce may not like it, and Bruce really doesn’t like, the fact remains he cannot hold it off much longer.

Still Bruce loathes the idea of handing his eldest away to, well, okay, basically anyone. But the fact remains that he would be a fool to actually keep all his sons unwed and by his side. Politics and alliances are best maintained through marriage and, with the uncertain future Bruce can well see looming on the horizon, keeping and strengthening his alliances is the best strategy.

The strategy part of arranging the marriage rules out the obvious, and Bruce’s favourite, option. Barbara Gordon, as much as Bruce adores the young alpha like a niece and knows she is close to Dick, simply has no political advantage. Her family is already well-loyal to Gotham and the royal family, thus adding a marriage bond a pointless endeavour. Perhaps in more peaceful times he could justify it as keeping power close to home, a reward for a faithful family. It is not peaceful times though. Thus logic must overbore emotion and Barbara ruled off as an option.

There’s the alpha ‘princess’ Kori, apparently exiled from a far _far_ off land that Dick believes the story of and keeps requesting permission to take troops to liberate. But, well, that land is very _far_ and the spies Bruce has sent to investigate the validity of the claims still haven’t returned yet. And they really don’t have the time to wait for them to do so.

Roy Harper has already well proven his character in the bastard daughter he brought back with him after an adventure. And while King Oliver has reaccepted his wayward heir back into his inheritance Bruce still refuses to allow him to possibly drag Dick’s good name down with him.

Both Princesses Diana and Donna have unfortunately already been married off. Which is honestly a shame considering how useful a more solid alliance with the Amazonians would be. And Princess Cassie is too young to be considered for marriage yet.

Too young for marriage is a trait that is also shared by both of King Clark’s boys. Perhaps when it’s time to think about Tim’s marriage but way too young for Dick.

The Kingdom of Atlantis is much too far away for Bruce to be willing to contemplate any of its prospective mates. He refuses to have Dick so far from his reach.

He point-blank refuses to even acknowledge Slade Wilson’s ‘claim’ to his throne. So despite the man’s ballsy proposal to Bruce about taking Dick’s hand in marriage he would sooner die than allow it. And while Wilson’s son may have some sympathy for having had suffered the man for a father it isn’t enough for him to be willing to allow Dick anywhere near that mess more than absolutely necessary.

It is frustrating. To look at a map of all neighbouring allies and to be able to so quickly rule out all possibilities.

The only one really left is Prince Wally. The alpha relative to King Barry of one of Bruce’s smaller allied neighbours.

And Wally isn’t a bad man per-say. He just also isn’t Bruce’s favourite man. But Bruce knows he and Dick are close and get along and the traits Bruce cannot stand hardly seem to bother his son.

An alliance with them might not be the most advantageous of potential alliances. But their Kingdom’s are close location wise, and, well, it is a solid alliance still.

On the table of options available it is the best.

Which – okay. Bruce can come to live with.

He can.

He reaches out to grab his quill and some parchment. It better to get this rolling before he changes his mind.

 


End file.
